


Play or Pause?

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Restraints, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Sebastian is just five minutes away from home when he receives a text from Jim which reads:Ready to play?A happy sound escapes past his lips in amusement at the display of eagerness, but then his tongue sweeps out, bringing his bottom lip in so that his teeth close around the flesh because he’s just as excited andyes, so ready to play, he messages back.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. You Love & Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Please see tags for warnings. Also, let us all remember that Stop means STOP. Unless you've explicitly agreed it doesn't, in which case, establish your safety system! Promise that even these two have one which they play by :)

Sebastian is just five minutes away from home when he receives a text from Jim which reads: _Ready to play?_

A happy sound escapes past his lips in amusement at the display of eagerness, but then his tongue sweeps out, bringing his bottom lip in so that his teeth close around the flesh because he’s just as excited and _yes, so ready to play_ , he messages back.

Jim has clearly not let go of his phone while waiting for Sebastian’s reply because his phone alerts him of another message only a second later. _Good, awaiting naked._

_Touching yourself too?_ He asks because the reply clearly needs to be met with a challenge.

_And if I am?_ Jim dares.

Sebastian grins as he types out his threat. _I’ll make you do all the work._

Jim is still just as quick in his reply which shows he’s matching Sebastian's excitement. It’s not been very long since they last played, but there’s definitely been an interval long enough to create a heightened need. _Promises._

When Sebastian reads Jim’s one word reply he doesn’t bother controlling the wide smile that takes over not just his lips and cheeks but also his eyes until he is by their front door, and even then he doesn’t do it completely, still has a trace of a smile evident in his expression. It strengthens once more when he doesn't have to search out Jim because the man is waiting just inside –naked as promised– and is quick to envelop him in his arms.

He sees the kiss coming but gets distracted enough by Jim’s extensive greeting that he doesn’t notice most of his clothes have been removed until he’s being pushed down to sit on their bed.

“Hi,” Sebastian greets when their lips part for the first time since he stepped inside their home so that Jim can pull Sebastian’s shirt over his head.

Jim’s answering greeting is in the form of another ravishing kiss which has Sebastian helping him in getting his last garment down and off his arms.

A verbal reply is made even further impossible when Sebastian gets pulled down, forced to bend at the waist in his sitting position, all just so that Jim can quickly trade Sebastian’s mouth for his cock.

Sebastian watches in rapture as Jim starts out with a nice and gentle, loose, slow blow. It’s difficult to stay still because he wants to search out more sensation but the first time that he combs a hand through Jim’s strands the man looks up, meets his gaze with an arched eyebrow and both eyes widened in warning. It’s enough to indicate his intentions: Sebastian isn’t to have anything to do with how this blowjob is gonna go, it's all about what Jim wants.

Sebastian exhales softly, makes sure he takes his hand back after he combs his fingers once more through the strands so that he won't accidentally exert any pressure and settles with both hands on the mattress behind his back to feel the soft, hot touch of Jim’s mouth for as long as his lover wants.

When Jim finally, finally – it feels like it’s been an hour of Jim suckling and licking him, really a ghost of a touch – closes his mouth around him properly and speeds up, he is clumsy about it, his back teeth touch the head of Sebastian’s cock and he impulsively twitches for the first time.

Jim pointedly places a hand on Sebastian’s hip, doesn’t even bother exerting any amount of force because he knows Sebastian understands that he’s meant to keep still all on his own. Jim hasn’t said what the punishment will be if he moves, but now that it’s starting to get good, Sebastian doesn’t care to find out what it would be, all he knows is that he doesn’t want Jim to stop.

Sebastian likes a bit of teeth, a little bit of a hard touch here, a scrape there, and it's a guarantee to spike his arousal so fast. Jim pretends to be clumsy but he knows exactly what he’s doing. The fact that the initial touch of Jim’s teeth wasn’t accidental is proved by how he proceeds to gets his teeth all over Sebastian’s length with precise twists of his head as he bobs up and down, adjusting how widely or tightly he parts his mouth depending on the movement.

When Jim closes his teeth around the base of his cock, just touching, tiniest bit of pressure, and slowly drags his way up most of Sebastian's length so that he feels his teeth light him up nerve by nerve, Sebastian is ready to burst into movement so that he can chase his own sensations. That's not allowed right now though, so Sebastian watches avidly as Jim goes back down and then twists his head precisely until he’s turned 45 degrees before he's dragging his teeth up Sebastian’s length once again. And then he goes back down to the base, teeth running down Sebastian’s cock before he twists further and drags himself slowly back up, repeating until Sebastian has felt Jim’s teeth on every bit of skin on his length below his mushroom head. That sensitive bundle of nerves Jim saves for last. He closes his mouth around the head, teeth just below the ridge and sucks. Sucks _hard_ right away and does it again and again so that his cheeks hollow as he looks up and locks eyes with Sebastian to keep track of every single one of his reactions. When Sebastian is writhing on the bed, Jim now physically holding his hips down while Sebastian clutches desperately at fabric in his hands, Jim lets go and Sebastian mourns the loss because he never got to feel Jim’s teeth on his cockhead.

Jim grins lecherously with glistening lips, proud to have Sebastian so out of his mind already, and then be bends down to pay attention to Sebastian’s balls. The assassin stills himself for slow and gentle again which is not what he wants at all, but then is taken by surprise when Jim engulfs his whole sac, taking both his balls inside the wet heat of his mouth and sucking _hard_ once again to get them just as sensitive as he'd left the tip of his cock.

Sebastian finally gives up on keeping his hands where they are and instead closes them around Jim’s which are still doing their best to hold Sebastian where he wants him, clutching because it feels so overwhelming already. But Jim goes further, unfurls his lips from around his teeth where he had been pressing them on the soft skin right at the base of his sac and he ever so carefully grinds his teeth. Not delicately, but precisely, and Sebastian doesn’t know what he wants because it’s all at once both pleasurable and painful.

He grits his teeth, cutting off his own breath as he focus on the sensation and not allowing any noise to leave his mouth. Then his hands spasm around Jim’s own and Jim relents but only for a moment because then he moves back, mouth widening, but teeth just as uncovered as they run over Sebastian’s balls and then stop halfway to dig in a millimetre.

Sebastian whines and his hands clutch tightly around Jim’s hands again, his feet finding purchase on Jim’s lower back as his body begs to twist away but he fights the instinct. A moment later it’s clear that he should've given into his body’s warnings because this time Jim doesn’t relent, just keeps grinding his teeth where he is for a moment and then down Sebastian’s balls, back to the skin which links his sac to his body, thankfully licking instead of biting around the area before he’s slowly dragging his teeth all over Sebastian's scrotum until he’s at the very tip, biting down to hold onto the last bit of sensitive skin. Jim makes it so that now it would be too dangerous for Sebastian to try and move away, so he stays absolutely still as he pants through the sensation, back meeting the mattress as he loses all power to hold himself up.

When he lets out a clearly painful beginning of a scream after continuous pressure, Jim lets go completely. Sebastian gasps in shakily, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and Jim pops up from between his legs with a smile to give him a quick check over before he dives back down. This time Sebastian feels Jim take only one of his balls in his mouth, he applies a bit of suction, just the barest before he brings his teeth back into play and grinds them at the middle of the sac.

Sebastian calls out _orange_ as he uses his abs to surge up and tower over Jim in the hopes that it will remind him he's right there and Jim makes a questioning noise but pauses in what he’s doing, releasing pressure but not losing contact.

“Balls... mouth... too much,” Sebastian struggles to explain as he sucks in big gulps of air while tears streak down the corners of his eyes.

Jim gives a whine as he looks pleadingly at Sebastian, but sighs and gives a wet full-tongued lick to Sebastian’s balls which makes him shiver from head to toe, before he moves away, honouring the colour code.

Sebastian sighs in relief and falls back on the bed. The state of his cock when Jim moves up to it shows how much he endured because he’s back to half mast instead of being rock hard and so close to coming as he'd been pretty much since Jim's teeth made an appearance.

This time Jim doesn’t bother with slow and gentle, they both know that isn’t what gets Sebastian off, after all he wouldn’t have had Jim giving attention to his balls for so long if he hadn’t been getting plenty of enjoyment out of it. What Jim settles for feels almost like he's ever so gently masticating gum, his tongue only touching Sebastian’s cock to help manoeuvre it around his mouth so that Sebastian’s sensitive flesh gets to be in between whichever set of teeth Jim desires.

When Sebastian is struggling to keep himself still because his pleasure is cresting, Jim backs off of his cock once more and Sebastian can't help the whine that leaves past his lips.

Jim makes a pleased sound and his hand makes an appearance to slowly stroke up Sebastian's length which causes his hips to follow him up. Jim keeps raising his hand until Sebastian's ass is off the bed but not far enough to lose contact, and then he's stroking down his cock with the tip of an index finger, nail scraping skin all the way to the base as he helps Sebastian to slowly lower himself down to the bed.

When Jim touches the base of Sebatian’s cock he pauses. Sebastian opens his eyes and pulls his head up enough to search Jim’s gaze, noticing the pleased smile on his lips before he feels Jim’s hand travelling further down to close around Sebastian’s balls. It’s a testament to how thoroughly Jim sensitised his balls because the soft loose grasp is enough for Sebastian’s body to automatically try and pull away. Thankfully Jim loosens his hold even further so that the sensitive balls don’t get pulled on and instead travels his hand further down.

Jim makes quick work of opening Sebastian up but only after he purposefully leans up and over him, cock grinding again Sebastian’s groin as he extends his hand over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube while he locks lips with him. Jim’s hard cock pushes against Sebastian’s hard flesh and the man underneath pumps his hips to get more friction, but that’s clearly not what Jim wants because he shifts his hips so that his unrelenting length bumps against Sebastian’s sensitive balls.

It's not meant as a deterrent, but simply Jim's complete and utter goal because he does it until Sebastian cries out and then keeps kissing him silly and humping his balls despite surely already having his fingers around the bottle of lube.

The assassin breaks the kiss to say: “Balls,” in a broken tone as a warning.

“You’re making such pretty noises,” Jim remarks proudly as he keeps his hips moving, twisting his hips to poke at Sebastian’s sac with his cockhead from every angle.

“Earlier, fuck,” Sebastian cries out again and shivers beneath Jim's body. “Called orange.”

Jim chuckles, doesn’t stop in his movements as he agrees with a nod of his head which he accompanies with a bit more information. “For my mouth on your balls. Never said anything about my cock.”

Sebastian squirms under Jim, but with his whole comforting weight pinning him down, Sebastian can’t bother to muster up any thought on how to get away. Not that he’d want to if he could, but he certainly bucks back and forth because, fighting back? Totally one of Jim’s turn ons. “Jim, please. Fuck, please. Argh, please, _please_.”

“You beg so pretty,” Jim observes and forcefully kisses Sebastian while the man under him tries to move his mouth away to get much needer air into his lungs. When Jim’s hips stop, there’s a click before the sound of a squirt and another click. Then Sebastian feels Jim lift his chest and stomach off of him so that he can lift his groin enough for his hand to burrow between them. There’s pressure against Sebastian’s balls, and although it’s on purpose, it’s not Jim’s main focus so the pressure is bearable while Jim probes at his entrance with a slick finger. “Look at how much you like it,” Jim parts their lips just enough to revel as his digit slides in so easy because Sebastian is relaxed, not despite, but due to the pain. “You _love_ it.”

“More,” Sebastian uses the brief parting of their lips to request as he grinds his ass against Jim’s digit, and Jim obliges, sliding another finger alongside the one already in there, stretching for a couple of seconds before he probes at his entrance with a third finger but doesn’t breach any further. “Yes,” Sebastian completely breaks their kiss to answer Jim’s unasked question of whether he's ready for further stretching so quickly.

“Yeah,” Jim agrees with clear pleasure as he focuses on the feeling around his digits before he abruptly pulls them out, hand slipping from between them. Sebastian pouts because that is the exact opposite of what Jim was about to do, but it doesn't last long when he sees Jim reach for the lube. When Jim is back between their bodies which a wet hand he doesn't go right back to Sebastian’s entrance which means he must take time to slick himself up before he pushes his three digits against Sebastian's hole.

Jim thrusts his fingers a couple of times before Sebastian announces he’s ready, and he is, he is relaxed, he is stretched and he is wet despite the quick preparation, and he knows that his body will enjoy the stretch as Jim’s cock fills him up.

The trust between them is complete so it isn’t even a second before Jim is replacing his fingers with his cock, starting to push in before his digits are even all the way out which stretches Sebastian’s rim more than he’s ready for during a deliciously burning moment before Jim pulls his digits all the way out of his hole and his hand from between their bodies. Jim does give him a quick passing grope to his balls which has Sebastian clenching his hole before he pushes in to the hilt as a response to the delicious grip and Sebastian feels the tingling in his centre spread out to the rest of his body as pleasure washes over him.

Jim pulls out slow but pushes in hard, gets to do it twice more before Sebastian throws his head back and freezes under him for a moment before spasms run through his entire body as their stomachs and chests are covered in his spunk.

“Fuuuuuck,” Sebastian sighs out, long and drawn out, the tone clearly filled with pleasure as his whole body still tingles after his cock has stopped spurting.

“My turn,” Jim declares giddily once Sebastian’s dick has given its final twitch even though Sebastian is still shivering through the rest of his body.

“Ok,” Sebastian agrees but pushes against his chest. “Sit up.”

Jim does, releasing the pressure against Sebastian’s cock and balls as intended by the demand to move, and then proceeds to take his pleasure by pounding into him. Sebastian squirms and moans under Jim, but he’s enjoying it and Jim knows it too, if not by the sounds then by how after a while his cock starts twitching amongst his seed.

Jim pulls out just when Sebastian has started to hear him huff and puff because of keeping up with the exertion while reaching the peak of his pleasure, and then feels Jim lick his chest right across a strand of his spend. The tongue makes an appearance again until that part of his body is cleaned before it travells further down to his stomach and then his groin, drawing ever closer to Sebastian’s renewing arousal. It's only the tip of his tongue that Jim uses to lick Sebastian's cock clean, and Sebastian knows that Jim desperately wants to lick the sensitive balls but watches with a pleased expression as he sticks by the reminder of his mouth being banned.

Once Sebastian’s cock is covered in only spit, Jim turns his kitten licks into longs drags of his tongue from root to tip, then back down and repeats the cycle again and again.

“Turn around,” he orders when Sebastian is fully hard once more and trying to shift his hips into getting Jim into taking him into his mouth. Sebastian grumbles but readily rolls onto his stomach once Jim moves himself enough to allow it, immediately putting his weight on his knees so that he can shift his cock in a way that it isn’t trapped between his stomach and the bed as that would be too much pressure right now. But Jim knows that little fact well, and he lowers himself onto Sebastian, whole weight on him until Sebastian’s whole body is shaking to hold himself up as best as he can. All he actually manages is to keep his hips slightly above the mattress, legs, belly, chest and shoulders all plastered to the sheets.

Jim finds Sebastian’s hands, holds onto them as he moves his hips until he can align his cock with Sebastian’s pucker and rubs himself against his entrance. Sebastian arches into the touch, showing what little room he managed to give himself because he wants Jim back inside him but his lover is teasing him, and that's a mistake because when Jim pushes in, slow and gentle, he puts his weight into it until Sebastian’s hips are back down on the bed, holding him still by bracketing his legs around Sebastian and making it impossible for him to rely on his feet, knees and thighs for support in his movement. Jim grinds against him, can’t get all the way inside because pushing his legs together also meant pushing his butt cheeks together, but it’s enough to make sure that Sebastian feels how his cock is trapped under both their weights.

Jim has to fight to pump his hips which is shown by the way he trembles against Sebastian, but he does it slow and gentle without lifting away any of the pressure.

When Sebastian begs for more, Jim backs off, whole weight shifting and lifting off of Sebastian, meaning that sadly his cock also withdraws from him. Sebastian protests the loss with his body, legs opening wide and stretching, searching out Jim’s legs. Then he draws his legs in, bracketing Jim’s with his feet and lifts up onto his hands and knees, drawing further back to search out Jim's lap. Instead he finds Jim sitting on his haunches and has to sit up so he can rub himself against Jim’s lap. He still wants more though, wants Jim's chest against him so he leans further and further back, and by then there's no point in putting his hands down on the mattress behind them when he can get Jim to take the weight of his upper body and he can interlace his hands around Jim's neck.

“Hmm-hm,” Jim sounds as he tracks Sebastian’s movements, not approving nor disapproving, just waiting for what he’s going to do next.

Sebastian twists enough to give Jim a kiss while he rubs himself over Jim's length, but in the end those few seconds are enough of a tease too and he has to let go and reach between them with a hand so he can grab Jim’s cock and align it with his entrance. He sighs in relief as he lowers himself down on Jim, and moans when when his buttocks are smash against Jim's groin. Sebastian grinds for a moment before he’s on the move, lifting himself just far enough so that he can plop back down, the impact making a loud noise which has them both moaning.

“You know just what I want,” Jim rumbles in clear pleasure against his ear when Sebastian has set up a rhythm in his reversed cowboy position nothing like what Jim had set earlier.

“Same as I do,” Sebastian utters in explanation as he bounces comfortably on Jim’s cock, he’s stretched now, he can get Jim deeper in this position and he’s enjoying it. “’S just that I give it to us,” he gripes because Jim has made not a single movement since he left Sebastian laying empty on the bed.

“You do,” Jim agrees with an upward thrust of his hips when Sebastian comes back down. Sebastian’s cock twitches at the spike of pleasure as Jim hits his prostate with more force than he’s been getting just from his own movements. He falters for a second but then gets back into it because he knows Jim certainly isn’t going to thrust up into him until he less expects it again – Jim loves watching him falter.

Sebastian has to concentrate, he’s not exerted himself much so far but he’s sensitive all over, and finally he cups his cock with one hand and his balls with the other, has to rely just on his thighs because the jostling movements are giving him too much sensation.

When Jim next moves it’s a hard thrust, and it’s followed by another before Sebastian can pick up his rhythm again and it makes no sense for a moment but then Jim is pushing him forward and Sebastian has to let go of his dick and balls so he can catch himself on his hands and not fall face first onto the bed.

Sebastian whines because Jim has opened his own legs apart between Sebastian’s own, making him widen his stance and the next thrust smacks Jim’s balls right into his own which are still so bloody sensitive.

“Jim,” he protests on the second thrust when he tries to shift his hips but Jim doesn't let him.

Jim stills his hips and then runs his hands up Sebastian’s back until he’s resting them flat and wide against his shoulder blades and then exerts pressure. When Sebastian still keeps his weight on his hands and knees Jim adjusts himself enough to place his upper weight on Sebastian’s back until he is forced down to his elbows and then pushes Sebastian's knees further apart by widening his own stance further so he can force Sebastian’s lower half closer to what will be the unrelenting pressure of the bed. Sebastian tries to keep himself up on his own knees but all it does is push him up the bed as Jim keeps applying steady pressure above him, and when that stops working for Jim, the wicked man suddenly applies pressure against Sebastian’s elbows from the inside so that he ends up without his upper support and a face full of pillow. Falling face first is not bad because his pillow is deep and soft, but it is distracting because it feels good to no longer be fighting to hold up his weight and to be surrounded by all that softness. Sebastian dimly feels Jim encircling his hands and pulling them up, stretching his arms up above his head.

And then Jim’s hips are moving, more like snapping, hard and quick into him, making him catch his breath in pleasure as Jim drags inside him, but also making him try to wriggle into a different angle so that his balls don’t take the brunt of force of the thrusts. Jim knows just how to overwhelm him long enough that Sebastian can’t focus enough on Jim’s fingers moving to his wrists before they are getting trapped by something more than Jim’s hands. Sebastian pulls as soon as he notices but the familiar bindings don’t give. They never have in the past, so it’s not like they are going to now, but the thing is, now that Jim is free to stand back up he increases his speed and his strength and Sebastian is whining as he tries to escape what now becomes a beating on his balls.

Jim forces him to arch his back, and consequently expose his ass and balls, pounding harder and harder until Sebastian can only gasp for air.

“Jim,” he finally sobs out.

“Oh sweetheart,” Jim coos with a soft voice which shows his exertion as he covers Sebastian with his body and slowly pulls out of him just to rest his length against Sebastian's entrance. It’s not like he's expecting anything else but the breath is still knocked out of him when Jim forcefully pushes in. Sebastian’s hole revels in it, pleasure spiking up his back and through to his cock, making him leak, but his balls hurt, _a lot_.

“I can’t-” Sebastian protests. “Hurts too much.”

“Want me to hold them?” Jim offers with a happy tone.

Sebastian agrees thankfully because he wants to keep getting fucked and he is grateful when Jim is soft in holding him, perfectly protecting his sensitive balls against the delicious thrusts.

His body loves them as well as the feeling of Jim blanketing him once more, and before long he’s near orgasm, something which Jim knows instantly because his hand squeezes ever so slightly around Sebastian’s balls. It feels good for a second, and only a second because Jim tightens his hand further and keeps tightening and Sebastian is opening his mouth, even has the ‘r’ fully out and the beginnings of the 'e' being developed before Jim’s weight is falling all across Sebastian’s back as he uses the supporting hand he’d had on the mattress in front of Sebastian’s face to clamp it around his mouth.

“Tut tut,” Jim happily chides as he teeths at an ear, hips still moving even though now slower and softer so that Sebastian can focus on what that terrible hand is doing between his legs.

Sebastian whines and writhes beneath Jim, sounds muffled as he leans into the hand which he could get away from if he really wanted to because Jim's hold is loose on purpose and for a second time there are tears streaking down his face. He feels as though he can’t breathe because the pain is blinding until he almost succeeds in bucking Jim off. Sebastian sags as he feels his balls being released, and Jim stills his hips half way inside him but only after he's stuffed Sebastian full one more time.

“Ok, ok,” Jim gently shushes as he drops kisses wherever he can reach, Sebastian's ears, his neck and even his scalp. Then Jim slowly wraps his hand around Sebastian’s half soft length. “Let’s get you hard again,” he coaxes as he tugs at Sebastian’s cock, the pads of his fingers digging instead of dragging every so often to spark the sensitivity caused earlier by Jim’s teeth.

Slowly slowly, Sebastian fills up, Jim helping him along by grinding against his prostate but not fully pushed in so that he isn’t putting any pressure on Sebastian’s battered balls.

“Good?” Jim asks when Sebastian is moving his hips to grind back against Jim’s cock before he pushes forward onto his hand, movement ever so limited, only a couple of inches, but enough to slowly build more pleasurable sensation.

Sebastian makes a noise but it’s muffled as Jim’s hand is still around his mouth so he nods his head, indicating he wants Jim to keep going.

Miracles of miracles, Jim does keep going, long enough that Sebastian can feel pleasure rush up his spine as his cock drips pre-cum over Jim’s fingers and he feels like he’s gonna orgasm, finally.

He doesn’t, of course he doesn’t, Jim’s hand on his face leaves his mouth to trace a couple of fingers around his balls, poking once and then twice, and Sebastian still thinks he can do it, because he does like pain and it is pleasurable. Until it isn’t when Jim prods deeply with two fingers against a ball and Sebastian cries out, tries to curl in on himself, away from the pain.

“Can’t– Jim– Stop, _Jim_ ,” he begs roughly even though he had aimed for demanding as he tries desperately to twist away.

“Wanna say your colour?” Jim teases with a rough tone as he keeps poking at his balls, now with just one finger and not as deeply so that Sebastian can think just a little bit, while his other hand keeps Sebastian’s cock full of pleasurable sensation by stroking just the way he likes it and his own cock thrusting against Sebastian’s prostate, drawing back ever so lightly before pushing right back against it so it sparks bursts of pleasure.

“Won’t make you stop,” Sebastian utters with as best a menacing tone as he can while he gasps for air. It's something they both know, the colour system is just another thing for Sebastian to fight back with, this one is verbal, they can pretend that he's telling Jim to stop. In a way, he is, just like when he uses the actual 'stop' word, but this method of telling him to stop leaves it up to Jim's fancy, to whether he chooses to relent or ignore Sebastian's supplications for however long he wishes.

“No, it won’t,” Jim agrees with glee, but then concedes because he's lovely and attuned to Sebastian and although he pushes and budges against the line, he doesn't cross it if there isn't any pleasure involved. “Let’s change it up, I wanna see your face.” Jim draws back with his hips and Sebastian moans at the loss, but then Jim lets his balls go and he sighs in relief.

Jim guides him onto his back, one hand on his cock and another on his hips. “So pretty,” Jim compliments once Sebastian is on his back.

“How long are you gonna stare for?” Sebastian asks in a more steady voice but with a deep blush as Jim's eyes bore through him as he drags his gaze over Sebastian's tear streaked face.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Jim questions and sighs. “I suppose I can stare while I am inside you,” he comments like he’s giving in to Sebastian. “Would that make you happier?” he cajoles with a lilt to his voice.

Sebastian blinks slowly, knows this is his chance to get exactly what he wants. “If it leads you into making me come.”

“Of course,” Jim readily agrees.

Sebastian lifts his hips as a sign for Jim to get on with it _right now_.

Jim is slow in kneeing his way in between Sebastian’s legs, breathing deeply and then explaining, “To be honest, I’m gonna give you some attention with that in mind because I’m pretty close myself,” he whispers like it's a secret.

“Hmm,” Sebastian sounds hopefully.

Jim reaches out with his hands, one dropping on each thigh before he slides them to the inside of Sebastian’s legs and pushes them apart, sliding his knees further forward so he can rest Sebastian’s lower legs on his shoulders.

Like that, Sebastian is completely exposed, never mind his asshole which will be gaping wide open, waiting to be filled by Jim yet again because he's definitely not had enough of being filled up, but his cock is ramrod straight in the air which leaves his balls open to attack from all directions.

“This feel ok?” Jim asks softly as he closes his hand around Sebastian’s cock, hold firm but loose enough that Sebastian doesn’t feel much pressure against the sensitive flesh.

“Yes,” Sebastian nods and sinks into the feeling.

“And this?” Sebastian watches Jim as he places all his focus between Sebastian's legs. He has to wait before he can answer as Jim doesn’t immediately do something different but instead takes a couple of seconds to bring his other hand down so that a finger can briefly slide over Sebastian's pucker and then over his perineum.

The negative reply is ready on his tongue because he can already feel the phantom touch of Jim’s hand closing around his balls, but it doesn’t happen. Instead Jim uses two fingers to rub and probe along the skin between ball sac and furled twitching muscle.

“Yes, no?” Jim prompts after a few moments of giving Sebastian’s prostate attention from the outside.

“Yes,” Sebastian replies as he closes his eyes and basks in the feeling, most of his hesitation gone because so what, Jim could move further up in the next second, but right now it's just pleasure.

“Goodie,” Jim exclaims and just like that he’s moving further forward and sliding back into Sebastian.

A loud moan emerges from Sebastian, he really wanted to be filled back up but hadn’t quite seen it coming as he'd thought there would be a bit more teasing in the way of pain first, so as good as the feeling is of Jim pushing inside him, it is totally unexpected.

Regardless, as Jim lets his legs drop from his shoulders, Sebastian automatically wraps them around Jim’s waist, pulling him in further and tilting his hips to help angle the slide of his cock so it hits right where Sebastian wants it the most.

“That’s a yes for sure,” Jim comments even as he moves the finger at Sebastian’s perineum all the way up until it touches the skin where it connects to his sac.

“Jim-” Sebastian warns.

“What’s that?” Jim asks sweetly but doesn't wait for an answer. “These wanting a bit of love too?” It’s not like he was ever waiting for a response of approval because he goes right ahead and encircles Sebastian’s previously declared off-bounds, delicate and highly tender balls as he grinds his hips into Sebastian.

“No,” Sebastian chides and stares harshly at Jim.

“Hm?” Jim acts like he’s got no clue what Sebastian is talking about even though he further closes his hold.

“Sto-You gotta stop.” His voice isn’t deadly yet, he’s still in a place where he can feel a considerable amount of pleasure off of what Jim is doing to him.

Jim makes a considering sound and then responds with a: “Nah,” along with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sebastian logically knows it can get a lot worse, but it’s still a surprise when Jim doesn’t just close his hand tighter around his balls, but he also makes a massaging motion with his fingers which cause his eyes to lose focus as pain crashes through his body.

“Oh- _Shit_ ,” Sebastian curses low and strained. “Jim- _Jim_.”

“Oh yes, that's perfect,” Jim moans in response as he takes in the sight of Sebastian’s face scrunched in pain. Sebastian knows how much Jim loves to see him absolutely wrecked so he draws his focus to his balls and away from his prostrate which is still being massaged by Jim's cock, that way he can get the painful sensation to heighten and cause his face to show his suffering further.

“I can’t-” Sebastian warns with a hint of truth now that he's focused on his pain. “Hurts. Too much.”

“Don’t be silly Sebastian, I can feel how much you’re enjoying it, just look at your cock,” Jim himself is already looking at his hands on Sebastian, and he uses the opportunity to drag a loose fist up Sebastian’s hard cock until his thumb is high enough that he can touch his slit and then exert pressure as he taps, taps, taps and then digs in and massages. “One day, I am gonna get a finger in there,” he muses as he pulls back his hips so he can thrust his hips forward, cock pushing into the wide open heat of Sebastian. Jim shudders and curses in pleasure, hands automatically tightening further around Sebastian.

“ _Watson_ ,” Sebastian shouts out when the earlier instructions to make Jim stop have not only done nothing to halt his movement despite the honesty clearly dripping from his voice, but also spurred him into creating further pain.

Jim stops altogether, fingers no longer grinding Sebastian's balls together, cock stilled inside his heat and finger releasing the pressure against his slit.

When Sebastian finally clears his gaze enough to meet the eyes staring into his, Jim looks murderous.

“We agreed that was an inappropriate safeword,” Jim angrily utters and then he’s all movement again. Both his hands tighten, the one around his cock and the one around his balls. Sebastian doesn’t even have enough time to push him away with his legs because Jim knows him too well and predicts his movements with ease so lowers his body to weigh him down. “You’re mine,” Jim snarls as he pumps his hips.

Sebastian knows that if he was to say Jim’s name it would soothe the man, but truth be told, it’s not what he wants. And all that Sebastian can do is curl his legs around Jim and grab the chain that links the bindings around his wrists to clench his fingers hard, triggering off the tensing of his body as he gathers the strength to squeeze his thighs around Jim’s middle until the man has stilled his hips and is gasping for breath.

“Fuck,” Jim wheezes out. “Baby,” Jim gaps once, and then again, as he tries to suck in some air. “Let... g-go, don’t wanna hurt... you,” he begs against Sebastian’s collarbone as he twitches his fingers around Sebastian’s balls, releasing and contracting ever so noticeably.

Sebastian whines but he can’t let go of the pressure of his legs, it fucking _hurts_. “Ass,” he finally utters because he heard the plea in Jim’s voice and he doesn’t want to force him to actually do permanent damage even if the current damage is already enough that Sebastian's own body is fighting itself.

“Ok,” Jim wheezes and Sebastian is so glad that he knows that Sebastian wasn’t calling him a name, but telling him how to invalidate him.

The pressure from around his balls is released and then there’s fingers at his entrance, pushing at his rim alongside Jim’s cock. The sensation surprises Sebastian even though he knew it was coming, even though he’s the one who told Jim what to do. It surprises his body enough that Jim can lift up, forcing Sebastian’s feet to untwist their hold. Jim pulls the tips of his fingers back and rubs at Sebastian's entrance, the other hand leaving Sebastian’s cock to clamp down on one of Sebastian’s thigh and get it flat against the bed.

“Fuck,” Jim utters as he inhales two lungfuls of breath before he’s leaning to the side of the bed. His cock pulls at Sebastian’s rim and the leg still around Jim tightens, trying to bring him back to the centre. Jim doesn’t come straight away. When he does he removes the fingers rubbing at Sebastian’s entrance and then a binding is slipping around Sebastian’s leg, just under his knee, keeping him open and in place.

“No more,” Sebastian begs with a tone of alarm because this time he knows Jim is going push and wriggle against the line.

“I want more,” Jim protests and leans in to press his lips against Sebastian’s mouth. The man underneath kisses with his teeth and Jim flattens himself against Sebastian, applying both wanted and unwanted pressure on his cock and balls, causing Sebastian's mouth to widen for a moment long enough that Jim can release his bitten lips.

Sebastian shakes and begs again, “I can’t.” If his fighting has a healthy dripping of truth, all the better to turn Jim on.

“Sure you can,” Jim quickly counters and changes his rhythm so that after he pushes in he can grind his stomach into Sebastian’s sensitive crotch before he draws back slowly and then pushes in hard and fast. “Help me out with the angle,” Jim requests when a couple of thrusts don’t hit against Sebastian’s sweet spot. It was almost a thing, using his actual safeword, but what a man Jim is, Sebastian couldn't be happier to be under him.

“Right,” he's quick to reply because he's eager for a bit more pleasure alongside the torturous amount of pain. “Up,” he instructs on Jim’s next thrust inside him. “Not that much.”

“Here?” Jim asks when he has indeed hit bingo because Sebastian moans a sound of pure pleasure and his cock jumps between their stomachs.

“Yeah,” Sebastian still answers as he tries to meet Jim’s next thrust even though his balls get pressure from both his and Jim's bodies.

“Anything else?” Jim asks as Sebastian’s face twists between pleasure and pain. Eyes squinted and lips drawn in, tongue sometimes drawing out at a particularly good sensation, and face tightening up at a feeling of pain, grimacing. “So pretty,” Jim comments before Sebastian can reply and then bends his mouth to Sebastian’s chest, mouth sucking at a nipple with a tested before pressure that he knows Sebastian loves.

“Th-That,” Sebastian agrees, head nodding.

Jim releases the nipple to ask, “Wanna come?”

Sebastian sobs and arches his chest, trying to get the wonderful sensation back against his nipple. He huffs when it doesn’t come back, Jim is clearly waiting for his response despite the fact that his hips haven’t stopped moving.

“If you let me,” he finally answers when he’s gathered enough thought to answer the question in a way that Jim isn't given any ideas to back off.

The effect on Jim is immediate, his hips stuttering, rhythm going frantic as praise slips past his lips. “You’ve been so good. _So_ wonderful. Took everything I gave you. Wanna punish you for saying his name but _fuck_.”

Sebastian knows what the but is, it’s that Jim didn’t stop after he supposedly safeworded, but the thing is, that wasn’t their true safeword, that was chosen with a very specific purpose, and even though it’s a declaration of how close to his limit Sebastian was, it in no way was intended as an indication to stop, but instead as an instigation for Jim to do his worse.

“Ok, ok,” Jim frantically breathes as his hips thrust with no rhythm. “I’m gonna- argh- come all over you. And then... then I’m gonna-”

Jim is the one holding off on his orgasm, waiting for agreement, but Sebastian is out of breath too from all the places where he’s receiving haphazard pressure and pleasure. “Lick... me?” he manages to get out.

“Yesss,” Jim moans in agreement.

And then Jim is pulling out and doing as he said, aiming so that his spunk hits Sebastian’s cock and balls in jets.

“Oh,” Jim utters in a broken tone as his body curls in weakness. “Leg,” he calls, clearly having no focus to gather enough strength to push Sebastian’s strong hold away.

Once Sebastian lets go Jim shuffles his way down the bed and then his head is resting against Sebastian’s thigh, the one that’s held down in place.

“ _God_ ,” Jim breathes heavily, body limp as he basks in his orgasm.

“Jim,” Sebastian begs as he lifts his head to look at him with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, ok,” Jim grumbles but he’s on the move, face still resting on Sebastian’s thigh but nearing his crotch.

Despite the earlier request to leave that part of his body alone, Jim licks at Sebastian’s balls. It's slow and it's gentle, and when Sebastian whines he makes his strokes even softer. “I can see the bite marks,” Jim says in wonder once he’s licked Sebastian's sac clean.

“Move on,” Sebastian instructs quickly.

Jim tuts but leaves Sebastian’s balls to give him pleasure via his cock.

“Thank you,” Sebastian gratefully utters as Jim swallows him down, one of his hands going to Sebastian’s stomach to stroke the area and the other sliding over to Sebastian’s free leg.

Jim gets Sebastian to bend his free leg and plant his foot on the bed, then he’s rolling onto his stomach and sliding his hands under Sebastian’s buttocks, getting him to move to his heart’s content.

“I’m close,” Sebastian warns, and clearly, so far that has gotten Jim to get him to the edge and draw away from him just before he orgasms, but he knows it’s not gonna happen now. Jim has already gotten his own orgasm, he’s content, he’s sated, and now he’s adamant to show him he is also caring as well as possessive, to show Sebastian he can give him not just pleasure but anything and everything he desires. “Teeth,” Sebastian utters with a gasp.

Jim chuckles with a mouthful, Sebastian knows it’s because he’s been covering his teeth so far, but now he lets his lips uncurl and gives Sebastian full control to fuck his mouth so he can decided how much of Jim’s teeth he feels.

When his orgasm reaches him, Sebastian feels like an explosion goes off behind his eyelids. He’s been on edge so long, and it _all_ feels so good. “Jim,” he moans, dragged out and satisfied as his body writhes in pleasure and Jim swallows around him.

“Leg?” Jim asks as soon as Sebastian urges him to lift off.

“Wrists, please,” Sebastian replies and explains with a longing tone, “Wanna touch you.”

Jim is careful in his movements as he reaches up, clearly making sure that he stays well away from all the oversensitive bundle of nerves in Sebastian’s crotch. Jim has to be even more careful when he gets pulled down as soon as Sebastian's wrists are free so he can hug Jim to him.

“They hurt?” Jim asks as he tries to have a look at Sebastian’s wrists.

“Don’t care,” Sebastian is quick to reply as he runs his hands up and down Jim’s back despite the pins and needles sensation flooding into his wrists and hands. His circulation hadn’t been cut off, but despite how little attention he’d paid to his restraints, he knows he did a lot of pulling at them throughout the pleasure and pain which Jim gave him.

“Want me to rub them?” Jim offers all sweet like as he still hovers above Sebastian, their chests plastered together but their middles not touching.

Sebastian shakes his head softly, “Just wanna hold you.”

Jim lets him although he shifts them until he can lay half on him and half on the bed. At some point Sebastian’s last restraint comes loose and he can stretch out his leg, he gets it back into movement by rubbing his foot up and down Jim’s nearest leg.

Jim is practically purring into him when he asks, “You alright?”

“I’m good,” Sebastian replies with a smile.

“Let me get some water,” Jim says in response.

“Get some for yourself too,” Sebastian reminds.

Jim nods in agreement.

Sebastian moves around in bed, stretching out his body to feel all the spots of aches and pleasure still running through him before he slowly returns to the position that Jim left him in to await his return. He knows it won’t take long. Not only because Jim takes looking after him seriously, but also because it’s Sebastian's _turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying for realistic goals, at the moment I still need to cross the 't's and dot the 'i's plus do a couple of read-throughs of the second/last chapter, so let's book it in for this time next week :)


	2. I Love & Hurt You

“I missed a spot,” Jim observes with a daring glee in his eyes as soon as he sets sight on Sebastian.

Jim stops by the end of the bed to finish drinking the open bottle in his hand, and then drops it on the floor before he stretches out the hand with the full bottle towards him. Sebastian doesn’t move, so Jim knees his way onto the bed, finding his way in between Sebastian’s legs to get closer to the supposedly missed spot.

“Don’t,” Sebastian firmly warns as he shifts up the bed, eyebrow arching suspiciously as he takes the bottle and opens the lid while keeping his gaze intently on Jim.

“I’ll be gentle,” Jim utters sweetly.

“I’m sure you will,” Sebastian sarcastically replies.

Jim smiles wide, dares to lean in just as Sebastian has touched the bottle to his lips and then Jim is on his back because he got too close to Sebastian’s bruised and pained crotch and there’s water all over them and the bed because Sebastian let go of the bottle to pin Jim into submission.

“Guess it’s my turn,” Sebastian utters knowingly.

But Jim’s glint is gone from his eyes. “You were meant to drink the water,” he tells him off as he looks at the spilled liquid. “You gotta be thirsty.”

“I’ll get some more water,” Sebastian assures as he leans down to lick the droplets off of Jim’s chest.

Jim lets him lick for a bit but when Sebastian gets distracted by a nipple, Jim demands, “When?”

Sebastian shakes his head as he lifts up. “Soon as I have you in place.”

“Where you gonna put me?” Jim asks with a hint of defiance.

“You’ll soon find out,” Sebastian assures and moves Jim closer to the edge of the bed while still pressing him down. “Want the wrists too?”

“What else do you have in mind?”

“Your neck.”

“My neck?”

Sebastian adjusts his stance so that when he lifts and reaches over to the night-stand he’s still got a sure grip on Jim and he won’t go anywhere or tip them off the bed. He comes back with a collar which has a buckle on it and rings attached all along its length.

“You game?” Sebastian asks as he moves the collar closer for Jim’s inspection.

“If I am not?” Jim challenges as he lifts his chin. All it does though is expose his neck and just like that Sebastian knows that he is definitely game. This is the biggest difference in their preferences, Jim likes to be told no so he can keep going, whilst Sebastian likes little comments or movements that assure him this is exactly what Jim wants.

“You did what you wanted earlier, it’s my turn now.”

The reminder provokes Jim into being contrary because they both like to get physical so they scrap a little bit until Sebastian has the collar around Jim, it’s too tight and the way his chest heaves shows he’s clearly affected but he still claws at Sebastian’s back instead of reaching for his own throat.

Sebastian manhandles Jim out of the bed, getting him to stand up and take a couple of steps from the bed before he reaches up to the ceiling and pulls on one of the chains there, he clips it to the ring on one of the sides of Jim’s throat and then tries to wedge his finger in between skin and collar and feels as Jim swallows, exposing his neck to allow him the space. He can’t do it, it’s too tight, but he can find Jim’s adam’s apple and dig the very tip of his finger into it. Jim struggles to inhale even further so it means Sebastian can take two steps away from him to get another chain which he attaches to the other side of Jim’s collar.

“Gonna loosen you up,” Sebastian utters as he presses against the buckle and Jim whines in protest. “Need you breathing if I wanna keep you here,” he explains softly and Jim relents, going pliant as Sebastian fiddles with the collar. “Ok, I’m not even gonna try to convince myself not to tie up your wrists.” Then Sebastian takes a couple of steps away, still in Jim’s line of sight and reaches for the restraints that Jim used on him. He doesn’t want Jim to have as much wiggle room as he had so he unclips the chain and clips the leathers cuffs directly to one another before he approaches Jim. He motions to the cuffs to see if Jim will help him put them on but Jim rolls his eyes and places both hands behind his back so that Sebastian has to reach around him to grab at a wrist. Moving around Jim has the shorter man moving his arms about so Sebastian physically forces an arm behind his back, getting his wrist bound before he pinches Jim’s side because he doesn’t give up his other hand willingly.

Once Sebastian is done securing Jim he rounds his body and appreciates the sight. “Chest thrust out, ready for payback.”

“You loved it,” Jim smiles happily as he remembers playing with him.

“I was in excruciating pain,” he truthfully declares.

“But you loved it,” Jim replies with true glee.

Sebastian smiles wide. “But I loved it,” he concedes and leans in to kiss Jim. It’s a slow exploration which deepens after a few moments, Jim tries to get control but Sebastian doesn’t let him, instead pulls away to murmur against his ear. “And you’re gonna love this too.”

“I am,” Jim agrees with confident knowledge before he clears his throat. Sebastian pulls back to pay attention to the clear prompt to focus. He watches as Jim’s expression changes into that of being in complete and utter control as he orders, “Right after you go and get yourself some water.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and is about to speak up when Jim gets the familiar murderous look in his eyes.

“Ok,” Sebastian easily concedes with his hands in the air. “I will be right back, shout me if you need me.”

“I won’t need you if you're right back,” Jim reasons with wide eyes as he motions with his head to the door when Sebastian doesn’t actually move.

“I _will_ be right back. But I will still be able to hear you.”

“You are ruining my fun.”

“Ok, alright, going,” Sebastian finally obeys.

He makes it a short trip, aided by the fact that there is a lone full water bottle on the counter because Jim knew the exact consequences of his plan.

When Sebastian walks up to their bedroom he winces right away because Jim has stayed right where he put him except for his head which is all twisted to watch Sebastian arrive. It can’t be a comfortable angle on his neck so Sebastian keeps walking until he is properly in front of Jim, watching as he slowly follows Sebastian and straightens his neck.

“It’s still full.”

“Didn’t want you accusing me of not drinking it because I either drank it in the kitchen or drunk it on the way back,” Sebastian snipes back and pointedly looks at the bottle as he opens it in full view of Jim before he brings it up to his mouth and pours water inside.

As Sebastian swallows a great bit gulp he keeps pouring the water in his mouth, tipping his head back and stretching his neck so that Jim can watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows as pronouncedly as he can.

“Good boy,” Jim praises and Sebastian smirks at the tail end of emptying the bottle because he knows Jim was trying for derisive in order to provoke Sebastian into movement but it really only came out as a compliment because he truly appreciates Sebastian following his instructions to take care of himself.

The tsk that comes out of Sebastian isn’t full power so he switches it to a verbal tut as he straightens, discards the bottle in much the same way Jim did, and then walks forward in a prowl.

“Will you be a good boy for me?” Sebastian whispers as he brushes his lips against Jim’s ever so slightly, not enough for a kiss.

“Meh,” Jim sounds as he shrugs a shoulder and inadvertently pulls the opposite arm further behind his back which causes him a moment of surprise as his bound wrists make themselves known.

“Meh?” Sebastian questioningly sounds.

“Depends on whether you keep me interested,” Jim explains with an obvious tone.

Sebastian arches an eyebrow and then he’s leaning down, quick as the tiger he is to close his teeth around the pec which houses his heart, bottom teeth resting at the top of his nipple and digging in to mark the skin until he can taste blood.

“Mmm,” he moans appreciatively and then pulls back up to meet Jim’s lips as he tries to lean down but only succeeds in pushing against his collar.

Sebastian allows Jim to search out his own blood and kiss him as he pleases until he’s satiated his immediate hunger.

“Exciting enough?” he teases and nips in for a peck as he appreciates Jim’s pleasure filled eyes from just a single bite and a kiss.

Jim isn’t so far gone that he can’t sass Sebastian, “Maybe if you keep going.”

That is all the prompting that Sebastian needs before he’s drawing back from Jim’s mouth and down to his chest, placing a number of successive bites on Jim’s torso so that his teeth marks appear on the outer side of Jim’s twin pectoral, at the centre of his torso where his abdomen meets chest, at the side of his abdomen in line with the first bite, and then one deeper bite at the top of a thigh so he can draw a bit more blood.

Jim’s cock is full of blood despite no direct stimulation, but Sebastian does stop by to breathe against it and Jim’s length twitches at the sensation.

“They seem to be precise,” Jim muses as he peers down at himself and no doubt gets a lovely new sensation of pressure against his throat from the collar which is probably still a bit too tight.

“You’ll see,” Sebastian assures. “Want the rest now or a bit of respite?”

The answer comes out before Sebastian has finished his question and it is in a demanding tone, “ _Now_.”

He doesn’t even have the inkling to correct Jim’s reach for control, instead Sebastian obliges, connecting most of the bites with curving lines, bites side by side so that he doesn’t press over any already marked skin but also so that they don’t have the space of even a finger's width between them.

Sebastian can’t help but grind his teeth in some places, bite harder in others and by the time that he’s biting right above Jim’s cock, Jim has his head bent back and he’s breathing loudly and heavily, cock bobbing in full hardness.

It could probably take one more bite to close the last of the distance but Sebastian closes his mouth so that he can fit in two sets of bites.

“Beautiful,” Sebastian comments lovingly as he runs his hands carefully over the marks.

“Press,” Jim begs and Sebastian of course does as he’s asked. He has Jim moaning at every press, his mouth wide open, letting out noise unabashed now that he’s receiving so much pleasure.

Sebastian moves one of his hands off of Jim’s chest to instead curl his fingers around Jim’s cock, dragging his fist up and then down, and then again, but he makes sure to replace the sensation on Jim’s chest, worrying at the bites with his tongue and then straight to his teeth because he doesn’t want to disturb the pattern with suck marks.

By the time that Jim is pumping his cock into Sebastian’s fist, seeking a higher pleasure, Sebastian has broken the skin on a couple of bite marks which he’d earlier left as simple surface indentations. Both Jim’s chest and stomach look red and angry, but it’s not much blood, just a couple of drops here and there.

“Have a look,” Sebastian coaxes proudly once he has drawn away from Jim’s cock, leaving him hanging and pumping into the air, trying to get enough friction to thrust himself over the edge into orgasm.

Jim wants it so desperately that when he looks down and notices the pattern he looks up with malice and utters, “S for Sherlock?”

Sebastian growls, eyes widening in anger and jealousy because that is Jim’s so called safeword – just like his own, it’s supposed to be used when Jim is near his limit as a trigger for that bit more that will push them into the edge of bliss, but with what they had planned, and how Jim’s body is tensed in pleasure but in no way shying away from him, he knows that Jim is nowhere near his limit, that Jim just said his trigger word because he’s on edge and gagging for more.

He’s never been one to deny Jim, so he lets the feeling of possession wash over him because Jim damn well knows it is not an S for Sherlock.

Sebastian bends down and grabs Jim by the hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave digit shaped bruises in order to keep Jim still so that he can lean in and find the perfect place on Jim’s currently unmarked thigh to close his teeth around flesh. He’s vicious with his bite, using enough brute strength to sink his teeth in enough that he feels blood dripping into his mouth, careful not to push them close enough that he will bring any skin away with him, but instead only bite into it.

“Fuck me,” Jim groans out in clear pain. “Oh my god, oh- _oh_.”

Difference is, Jim doesn’t pull away, instead leans into the touch as his cock bobs in the air, begging for attention.

“Gonna fall if I let you go?” Sebastian asks once he has opened his mouth and looked up from that lonely mark to take in the mix of pleasure and pain written on Jim's face.

Jim leans forward frantically as soon as Sebastian has stood up straight but the collar doesn’t let him go far, and once Sebastian notices Jim’s eyes on his lips, expression full of lust and want, he meets him the rest of the way so that Jim can have access to his bloody mouth.

Sebastian waits for a moment, allows Jim to do as he likes, kiss and taste Sebastian's ownership via his own blood to his heart’s content until they are both moaning and Jim is trying desperately to move his hips. Then Sebastian steps backwards with red, bitten, swollen lips painted in red blood to look at Jim’s lips which are in a similar state until Jim uses his tongue to lick at the blood.

“Bed,” Jim dares to order and just for that Sebastian releases the hands he’d had at his hips to help take his weight. Jim’s leg falters and Sebastian watches him struggle to get his weight under control until the collar is digging in again and Jim is cutting off his own oxygen on purpose, after all, he still has another leg to stand on if he so wishes.

Sebastian leans back in, one hand going around Jim’s buttocks and the other reaching up to his throat to get the buckle free.

“Fucker,” Jim hoarsely calls once Sebastian is holding him up and gently walking him the couple of steps back to the bed so he can lay him down.

“Second time asking me to fuck you, love,” Sebastian comments as he reaches under Jim and releases his hands so that they are not crushed underneath him.

“Say it again,” Jim says in what sounds like begging, keeping perfectly still once Sebastian has stretched out his arms before bending them and laying them above his head, hands lingering on his wrists for a moment.

“Love,” Sebastian voices with all the amorous feeling he has for the man beneath him.

Jim moans just at that and Sebastian sees his cock jerk, pre-come dribbling down the side.

“Ok, ok, do _something_ ,” Jim urges insistently even though he doesn’t move an inch despite the fact that’s he not being held down in any manner and could instead do something himself. Sebastian arches an eyebrow in defiance because Jim is at his mercy now. And Jim bites back with, “Do I have to call out _Sherlock_ again?”

Sebastian growls deeper than he did the first time and then he’s moving up to straddle Jim’s chest.

“I’ll do something,” he promises, and then he’s reaching back into the bed stand, leg shifting so that it rests on Jim’s shoulder. When he sits back he puts his weight on his own leg, holding Jim down and then he’s moving his leg so that his knee rests on the bed but the rest of his leg presses across Jim’s middle, right on top of where Sebastian had managed to bite 6 sets of marks in an ever so tilted line joining up the top curves of the S. He’s not just keeping Jim still, nor just making his breathing difficult, but he’s applying pressure on the bites, making the pain flare up.

Once Sebastian’s lower body is in place, confident that he won’t be moved if Jim bucks under him, he looks down to find Jim’s eyes. Jim is looking at his hand which has the object that Sebastian had reached for from the night-stand. It’s a small but sharp blade.

“You gotta hold still,” Sebastian utters as a reminder.

“Promise,” Jim utters reverently.

“I know you’re gonna try your best,” Sebastian assures with a smile. “Where do you want me to put my hand?” he asks as he wriggles his free hand.

Jim looks over to where Sebastian is gonna cut, it’s where they agreed.

Sebastian would probably be best off pressing right above Jim’s nipple where he made the first mark with his teeth, he came back to it a couple of times but didn't poke at the clotting blood because he had wanted a clean canvas for his cuts. But the thing is, it’s probably gonna be distracting, Jim is gonna enjoy it and he’s gonna push up into Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian is gonna enjoy it and he’s gonna get distracted teasing at the bite with the soft pad of his fingers before he gets his nails involved, instead of holding Jim down properly which will cause him to make a mess of his cuts. Because of that same reason, the side of his nipple in the middle of his chest is also off limits. The other side gives Sebastian less leverage plus he’d have to put more focus into holding Jim down with a contorted arm and hand. So really, that leaves the joint of his shoulder as the best place to keep him down on the bed.

“Heel of your palm just below my shoulder.”

“So smart.”

“Even if I didn’t remember, it wouldn’t be that hard a conclusion to reach.”

“Smart,” Sebastian replies defiantly.

Jim rolls his eyes and his whole demeanour changes, going pliant with puppy dog eyes, “Please mark me.”

“Yep,” Sebastian agrees with an excited nod as he takes in the soft look that Jim has allowed himself to relax into, “That works.” Then his hand is moving to the area they both decided would be the best to hold Jim down, before Sebastian is lowering the blade to Jim’s pectoral. The mark is gonna go below his nipple, run across his pectoral in precise lettering. Sebastian touches the blade to skin, Jim moans and Sebastian draws the blade back. “Hey,” he calls softly but firmly to grab Jim’s focus even though when he looks at Jim, he is glaring at him for having dared to stop. “If it’s too much...”

Jim rolls his eyes immediately. “I handled your teeth.”

“Yes, you did, love,” Sebastian agrees. “You handled it _really_ well sweetheart,” he praises. “But I’m gonna go deep.”

“ _I know_ ,” Jim replies with an obvious tone. “You’re only thinking about this now Mr. Plan-Everything-To-The-Last-Detail?” Jim's eyes widen in disbelief but he gives in. “What do you want me to say?”

“Need a break?” Sebastian asks with a questioning tone.

“Isn’t that too close? Won’t you stop?” Jim challenges him with a waver in his tone.

Sebastian quickly shakes his head in assurance, “Different words, promise I won’t stop completely, it’ll be just for a bit for you to get your breath back.”

“You’re keeping to your promise to finish,” Jim demands and this time Sebastian doesn’t even feel any need to correct the tone, simply nods in assurance. “Do I need to-?”

“No!” Sebastian barks and presses the blade back to skin, pressing in to mark the quick outline of a line running down just below Jim’s nipple before he lifts the blade and presses it to the beginning of the initial cut to get the blade in deeper.

Jim moans, hips twitching and hands moving to curl around the pillow underneath his head. “More.”

“There’s plenty more to come,” Sebastian assures lovingly and sets himself to his task. He keeps moving to the right, making a shallow cut to set the outline and then pressing back into the beginning of the cut to go in deeper. There’s blood seeping out of the cuts quickly and with Jim’s movements – he’s keeping his upper body as still as he can but his hips are moving his cock in the air to try and get any friction he can – the blood quickly makes its way down the side of his body. Sebastian only has to wipe twice to finish the last three lines which make up the last letter.

“I’m close,” Jim utters with a groan when Sebastian lifts both the hand holding the blade and also the hand holding Jim down.

Sebastian takes a moment to look down at Jim’s cock, goes as far as to shift the blade in his hand and run the blunt handle across the length of it along his shaft.

“ _Please_.” There's nothing fake or exaggerated about Jim’s tone, it’s pure want.

“You look so pretty,” Sebastian utters in wonder because he’s falling in love with Jim all over again, especially when Jim lifts his hand to bring to his own chest but stops just before he makes contact. “Here.” Sebastian guides Jim’s digits to his outer body where he’d made the last cut, it will give Jim the most sensation as it was the last one carved, but also so that Jim doesn’t spread the blood to the centre of his body.

“There’s more right?” Jim asks with his tone suddenly turned anxious.

“Yes love,” Sebastian assures again. “Gonna make you come.”

Jim whines and his fingers dig in, hips bucking in response.

“Need your hand outta the way love.”

And of course, Jim can’t just get his hand out of the way for Sebastian to continue, nope that would be too easy.

When Sebastian barely moves his head away from Jim’s approaching bloody fingers, Jim makes a pained noise.

“Come on love, you want me to finish right?” Sebastian tries to soothe. “I’m already fighting every other distraction, if I taste you again I won’t finish this.”

Jim looks less pained at the explanation, but he’s clearly needing vindication because he drops his hand from hovering near Sebastian’s face right down to stick his red fingers inside his own mouth.

“Evil,” Sebastian quickly observes. “ _Sexy,_ loveable evil,” he then corrects himself but determinedly looks away and back to where he’s got another mark to finish. Thing is, the bites, they’ll disappear, but this, this will turn into scars for anyone who catches Jim without a top layer on to see.

Jim slurps and sucks noisily around his fingers and Sebastian firmly does not rub his aching length against Jim’s chest.

When he places the blade back to skin it’s to the left of his first cut, the scar that will remind Jim of Sebastian is going to be perfectly aligned and legible.

Focusing is harder because Jim doesn’t let up with the filthy noises he’s making, plus Sebastian can feel every movement from his fingers where the muscles in the shoulder under his hand bunch and release because Jim is moving his arm precisely, enough that he doesn’t fight against Sebastian's hold but sufficient movement to trigger the muscles in his shoulder.

“One more,” Sebastian both encourages and warns when he has one letter left.

Jim makes an alarmed noise and then he’s trying to move both arms to reach down his body.

“ _No_ ,” Sebastian orders as he traps the hand of the arm trying slide between the back of his thigh and lower leg. He then releases the shoulder he’s been keeping under his hand to hold the hand that almost made its way to Jim’s cock by going over the thigh Sebastian has across his chest. “You wanted me to mark you.”

“If I don’t come?”

It’s Sebastian’s turn to curl his lips and tut. “I know you can.”

Jim pouts and Sebastian tightens his fingers around Jim’s forearm.

“One more,” Sebastian repeats and pushes Jim’s hand up the bed.

Jim lifts his head and shifts the fingers of the hand that’s held down to the bed, Sebastian looks at him enquiringly and Jim shifts the forearm underneath his head, and inches his way to the knee Sebastian has by his head.

“Ok,” Sebastian grants as he lifts his leg ever so slightly because he’s not sure that Jim won’t try to slip out both hands to get back to his cock.

But Jim is good, he slips his free hand under Sebastian's knee and then pulls at the arm trapped between Sebastian's leg before he makes space for that hand under the one already beneath Sebastian's knee, then he nods as he pressed his hands down against the bed so that Sebastian will drop his weight down on him.

“Good boy,” Sebastian praises and Jim preens, all acquiescent now that Sebastian is giving him all that he wants.

His movements are careful as Sebastian thumbs at the blood, trying to displace to the right so he can make his final four cuts to the left. When the sharp blade makes contact with skin he outlines the M carefully, from beginning to end, dragging out the feeling for Jim.

The look in Sebastian's heated eyes is met with the heat in Jim's when he briefly looks up at him, then he digs in the blade, sharp and deep, ever so slowly and Jim moans, hips thrusting in the air until Sebastian hears a slap of skin on skin – Jim bucked hard enough that he got his cock slapping against his stomach. Sebastian moves quickly to sink the blade at a different angle and then Jim is stilling under him before he frantically humps the air as he releases spurt after spurt of semen.

Sebastian’s hand at Jim’s shoulder and his leg on his chest keep his upper body pinned firmly down even as Jim's muscles bunch, yet Sebastian lifts the knife as soon as Jim stiffens up with the rush of his pleasure. It does however mean he’s not finished with his marking when Jim's cock stops weeping.

“Do it,” Jim requests as soon as he has some semblance of his body.

As Sebastian cuts first the last diagonal line to the middle of the M Jim moans and then, as Sebastian makes the last cut, Jim goes lax under him.

“So good,” Jim moans in a barely understandable tone and Sebastian is quick to move, shifting his weight so he straddles Jim's hips, doesn’t even bother with pinning Jim down because he knows what Jim’s reaction is going to be as he leans down and settles his lips over the name on Jim’s pectoral – Jim moans and leans into the touch.

He doesn’t however expect to feel Jim’s hand grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand until his fingers collide with his pectoral, right over the first bite of the S.

Sebastian gives in easy though, soothed by licking up Jim’s blood and feeling the skin where the cuts are that spell out his name and announce to everyone that Jim is _his_ , Sebastian allows Jim to help him scratch at the bite and worry at the sensitive skin.

When Sebastian’s fingers nudge against his own lips, he doesn’t notice it for a moment, because he’s just found the perfect place to grind his cock into Jim’s groin which is tight because Jim has so helpfully bent his leg and folded it against his body, foot planting against Sebastian’s buttock and then sliding further up.

It is however impossible to miss when Jim suddenly moves their hands down his body, _all_ the way down until he’s pushing Sebastian’s blood covered fingers against his hole.

“Wait,” Sebastian utters as he lifts his mouth and visibly shakes his head to try and remember something important, trying at the same time to pull his hand back ineffectively as Jim keeps his hand tightly around his own. “We didn’t talk about this.”

“It’s fine,” Jim quickly rushes out. “Just a bit, another way to own me.”

Sebastian knows that Jim is using his words carefully, knows how good Jim is at manipulation.

Sebastian takes a moment to think about it and then asks, “You want this or you want this to give me pleasure?”

“Both,” Jim answers and then guarantees, “Honestly, please.”

“Don’t push it,” Sebastian warns as he resolves to give in. Goddamn man has him wrapped around his finger.

“Push in,” Jim replies as he presses against Sebastian’s finger without an agreement and Sebastian knows he’s gonna have to both be careful and also be the one to put a stop to this.

He's careful to rub against Jim’s rim before he applies pressure. Jim doesn’t give way like he himself had done earlier, and Jim keeps pushing against his finger until Sebastian finally breaches him despite the fact that Sebastian has to basically force his way in. And yet Jim moans in pleasure like it’s the most enjoyable sensation.

“Another,” Jim requests despite the fact that Sebastian is barely in to the first knuckle.

“I can already feel your heat,” Sebastian protests against further entrance, trying to keep his finger as still as possible despite Jim fluttering his hole around his digit, trying to entice him into giving him more.

Jim huffs and then he’s dragging their hands away and shifting under Sebastian, legs wrapping around Sebastian’s back and hips lifting to search out Sebastian’s cock.

“Jim,” Sebastian urgently utters as Jim keeps moving around. “No, no, we didn’t talk about this.”

“Just rub against me,” Jim instructs and Sebastian is so goddamn hesitant to move so he doesn’t.

“Pause,” Sebastian says instead, and just like that Jim stills in his movements.

“You are so close!” Jim protests at Sebastian using the only thing that can get them to ever put a break on things. Their own true kind of safeword.

“I ain’t going in you dry.”

Jim begins to roll his eyes but then stops himself, breathes and calmly explains, “Wanna help you come.”

“You were gonna get me inside you,” Sebastian utters as he realizes that Jim wasn’t just following the pleasure of his body and getting carried away but had actually planned it sometime since getting Sebastian’s finger inside himself.

“Just enough for you to come,” Jim explains in a soft tone.

“We didn’t talk about this before.”

“I didn’t know I’d want it when we talked about it,” Jim easily explains. “Now please, come on, just the head, you’re close enough that when you feel me around your dick you’ll bust your nuts.”

“So sexy,” Sebastian comments in a fake tone.

“But my ass will feel amazing, and your seed inside of me will mark me as yours. _Please_. I want this,” Jim utters honestly, and Sebastian doesn’t doubt the truth because they agreed on this a long time ago: only the full truth when pause is called. “You want it too, let’s play.”

“You beautiful man,” Sebastian praises and leans in to press his lips against Jim’s, slowly, softly and unreciprocated because Sebastian still hasn’t given him the go ahead. “Just the tip and only until I get my spawn inside you, then I’m withdrawing,” Sebastian utters with finality.

Jim chuckles, heartfelt and loud, “Spawn?”

“Shut up,” Sebastian mumbles with a blush.

“Come on, it’s on you,” Jim insists with barely contained excitement.

“Yeah, ok, let’s play,” Sebastian utters and then he’s pushing his cock into Jim before Jim has the chance to get the upper hand again. Doesn’t take him long though to get into motion, to help Sebastian push and pull so that he can finally force the head of his cock completely inside Jim’s constricting heat.

Jim pulses around Sebastian and grabs him by the back of the neck to pull him down into a kiss, probably because he hadn’t allowed himself to do it earlier. Now Jim seals their lips together and guides Sebastian into a thorough kiss, which after complete exploration turns to Jim thrusting his tongue in and out of Sebastian’s mouth as he twists his hips and tightens around Sebastian which has him coming, seed flooding into Jim as Sebastian fights not to push in any further despite his erratic body as he orgasms.

“Stay,” Jim says as Sebastian tries to withdraw. “Leave your _spawn_ inside me just for a minute.”

“30 seconds,” Sebastian bargains instead because he’s lost the war but doesn’t have to lose every battle.

“Yeah, ok,” Jim agrees and soothingly rubs his hands over Sebastian’s back as he basks in the pleasure of his orgasm.

When time is up – Sebastian’s time – Jim allows Sebastian to draw back but pushes his mouth down to Jim’s chest, to the pectoral that has both kind of marks, and Sebastian, _of course_ , takes the offer.

Lips tracing the bite first before he gets his tongue out to lick at the teeth indentations, and then he moves to apply suction at the nipple, chin becoming wet with blood and Jim moaning underneath him but arching up further into his mouth. The rosy bud is swollen and dark when Sebastian moves further down, getting his closed lips instantly wet as he brushes the softness of his mouth against the still bleeding cuts.

They moan at the contact and then Jim is not just lifting his chest into Sebastian's mouth but also sliding his hand to the back of Sebastian’s head and pulling him down into his body.

Sebastian mashes his mouth against skin, letting his tongue out and getting his taste buds flooded with Jim’s blood.

It’s a heady experience and before long Sebastian is sucking at the cuts, spiking pain and pleasure in Jim who whines and moans as he gets more blood to emerge – all his body’s previous attempts at clotting ruined just like that.

When Sebastian’s chin tightens as he tries to move, skin pulling because Jim’s blood – Sebastian’s blood because Sebastian owns Jim – has dried on it, Sebastian pulls back to look at the mess he’s made.

He knows that under the blood, the cuts there are in his precise writing even if he can’t see them right now, knows that they spell Moran, and that’s enough to satisfy his possessive side so that he can drag his eyes away, take in the big S running the expanse of Jim’s chest and stomach, the last part of it on his groin and thigh. He looks over to the other thigh, covered in dried blood from where he’d bitten down to make a full stop before he could go on with writing the rest of his name. When he looks up at Jim’s face the man has his eyes open in slits, he looks sated, but also tired and it’s time.

“Pause.”

Jim whines and pouts as he makes grabby hands, “We were having fun.”

“We need to get some water and food, and a shower, get some of these marks dressed.”

Jim whines again at the realization. “How long for?”

“Three days?”

“We can heal enough in two.”

“Nu-uh, you’d get me riled up and I would keep opening up your cuts and bites, probably bite down on the ones I manage to make without breaking the skin until they bleed.”

The way that Jim’s mouth curls shows his excitement for the idea, “That would be fun.”

“72 hours,” Sebastian clarifies, his tone firm. There’s a reason he tends to be the one setting the stricter terms. Jim has only ever said pause twice: once when they weren’t even playing but instead having a terrible verbal argument, and the other when Sebastian had been testing him which had ended up in such a furious Jim because Sebastian had let him do something that turned out he wasn’t liking in any way, that he had refused to say play for five weeks and also established the rule of only the full truth when on pause.

“We’re making out.”

Sebastian agrees because they usually do make out regardless of whether they are on play or pause, but responds with, “No heavy petting.” And quickly adds, “No heavy kissing for that matter.” Because he doesn’t think he can deal with coming in his pants while his dick is so sore. How Jim convinced him to get the head of his sensitive cock into his so very tight entrance is a miracle.

“We’re showering together.”

“No heavy petting,” Sebastian repeats because he’s agreeing.

“I know how to wash you,” Jim grumbles. “Now help me up, my leg is burning.”

Sebastian drags his gaze to the leg that oozes as Jim moves to stand up and he doesn't doubt it because he’d really bitten down in his fit of requested jealousy.

They are both quick to help each other, first they drag themselves to the kitchen, each drinking their fill before Sebastian gets a leftover box from the fridge. He dumps the contents onto one plate and while it’s in the microwave he grabs a few cloths for the worse of Jim’s bleeding injuries. Once the food’s heated they take turns picking up the fork and feeding each other.

“We should’ve showered first,” Jim observes as they walk to the bathroom due to the drops of blood on the floor.

“I’ll clean it up later,” Sebastian utters in dismissal and keeps them on track to the shower.

Sebastian is the one who reaches in and turns on the water, coldness falling over his hand and arm which he warms by placing it between his and Jim’s body as they cuddle close with soft kisses, sometime even after the shower is hot enough for them.

Jim pulls them inside the shower when Sebastian starts to feel the bathroom heating, keeping a close hold of Sebastian so that they stay plastered against one another. Sebastian drops a kiss on Jim’s collarbone when he lets him have the first feel of the falling water against his back and then turns them so that Jim gets to feel it too.

As usual, Jim doesn’t bask in it for long, instead turns them again and picks up the sponge to coat his hands and then start washing Sebastian. He always starts with broad strokes across Sebastian’s back which encompass his buttocks, rubbing the muscles in a quick massage before he lathers his hands up again and continues his exploration.

“Sebastian,” Jim chides and keeps his hand in position despite the warning grip that Sebastian has on his wrist. “I am cleaning you.”

“I am _sensitive_ ,” Sebastian protests as a reminder.

“And we’ve pressed pause,” Jim answers with an offended tone.

Sebastian doesn’t apologize but he explains, “I am _really_ sensitive.”

“I know, I caused it on purpose if you’ll remember,” Jim replies with wide challenging eyes. “Now get your hand off my wrist and let me finish washing you.”

“I know you’re gonna be gentle, but please be _extra_ gentle.”

“I will,” Jim guarantees with a softer look. And he is, and Sebastian isn’t really surprised with his behaviour, but he is surprised with his body because his cock twitches, trying to get hard. “You called 72 hours,” Jim reminds with a firm tone as he flicks his gaze between Sebastian’s cock and his face. “I am holding you to them.”

Sebastian groans in regret and then laments his choice.

But he’s still careful to clean, disinfect and bandage Jim up. The number of bites which he can see is limited and he momentarily seethes when he covers his precise claiming cuts. Jim knows exactly how he’s feeling but he doesn’t comment, simply leans in for a kiss and utters, “Yours,” against his lips.

“I love you, you impossible man,” Sebastian utters.

“I know, and I also have a feeling about what you wanna do next,” Jim utters in excitement.

Sebastian blinks in confusion because he hasn’t even thought about it and then he notices Jim exposing his neck even further, there’s very faint bruising there from when Sebastian had let Jim almost choke himself on the collar when he hadn’t had enough want to gather his strength nor focus to stand up on his own.

“Tell me.”

“You want to bruise my neck, use your mouth again, you do so love biting, but possibly wanna choke me too.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian sounds in wonder. “I want your neck to look like it’s been mauled,” he concludes as he picks up on his wants easily answering Jim’s own.

“Another purple night,” Jim observes with amusement.

Sebastian makes a questioning sound.

“Have you looked properly?” Jim answers his own question straight away. “No, of course you haven’t.”

And then he’s dragging them both to their bedroom with a limp which he says nothing about until they stand in front of the wardrobe and Jim pulls the door that has the full length mirror on the inside of it open. With the lighting and the proximity Sebastian takes in his cock, Jim lifting him up for inspection with a gentle touch. There are some bruises across his length, and there are also teeth indentations. _Fuck_ , Jim did a good job.

When Jim lifts his cock, moving it out of the way enough that Sebastian’s balls are fully exposed, Sebastian gasps. Unlike his cock where the bruises are still forming and most of his cock looks red, his balls are purple. Not just a little bit, but the whole sac. It looks darker in some places where Jim clearly exerted more pressure and broke a greater number of blood vessels. And then he gets it.

Purple.

Yes, this is exactly how he wants Jim’s neck to look.

When Sebastian looks up the mirror in search of Jim’s neck, he’s distracted by the wide smile on his lover’s face.

“Want me to tell you what I wanna do to you?” Jim asks because he can see the pleasure on Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian has to clear his throat before he can reply, “Tell me.”

Jim slides fingers down the back of Sebastian's back and for a moment he thinks he’s gonna have to remind him of the no heavy petting agreement when Jim stops at the bottom of his back, right above where his cheeks start to part. “I want to open you up wide and wet.”

Sebastian feels his body trying to arch up so that Jim’s hands will move down to his ass cheeks in anticipation of indeed, opening him up.

Jim tuts, “Not your ass sweetheart.”

He doesn’t get what Jim means, not straight away, not until Jim moves his hands around to Sebastian’s front, one to tease at the bottom of his stomach so he won’t cross down to his crotch, and the other sliding its way up until a single finger taps against Sebastian’s lip.

“Remember me saying what I was gonna do with this finger?”

Sebastian swallows heavily as he does indeed remember that thumb resting against him. His cock twitches in reply to the question and then again as he feels Jim bodily coming closer until the weight of his cock at rest grinds against the side of Sebastian’s hip.

“We’ll need to go and grab some sounds first but you’ll come with me, won’t you?” Jim asks in a sweet tone.

“Online shopping,” Sebastian replies with a dry throat.

“But then we wouldn’t be able to try it then and there.”

“You want public sex too?”

Jim growls in his ear and bites at Sebastian’s ear. “Semi public sex in a _locked_ changing room.”

Sebastian sways in his step at the thought, cheeks reddening so deeply there’s no way that Jim will be able to miss it. Jim doesn’t, he catches it straight away, but doesn’t say anything in regards to them for now.

Jim’s hands go briefly below the waist to touch at his legs while his hands roam all over Sebastian’s torso. “You’re mine to listen to, watch and touch however I please.” It could be a frightening declaration, but Sebastian knows just how possessive Jim is. “Mine, no one else’s,” Jim leans down to Sebastian’s neck, just below his jaw, and then Sebastian feels the flesh of his neck being bitten. He asked for that one, can’t even tell Jim off for walking the very fine line of pause because that is as good as Jim telling him he loves him.

Sebastian moans in pleasure and Jim licks at his throat once he’s made sure that Sebastian will be visibly marked if they have any intention of stepping out of the house in the next couple of days.

“God,” Jim swears. And then Sebastian takes it back, because nothing is as good as hearing the words. “Also, I love you too,” Jim utters as he looks adoringly at Sebastian.

And this time Sebastian falters because the little bastard that is the love of his life is trying to get his heart and mind into overdrive with words now that he can’t do it physically.

“My cock hurts, stop trying to get it to respond,” he begs with a whine.

“What would be the fun in that?” Jim purposefully laughs in what sounds like a wicked cackle and Sebastian’s insides flutter pleasantly at the promising sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da :D


End file.
